Heart of Ice
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: When Danny sneaks into Vlad's lab, he knocks over a beaker that spills something all over him. The substance with his ghost powers causes an unexpected reaction. Now that he's stuck at the mansion until Vlad can find an antidote, they slowly become friends. As Christmas draws near, Danny's feelings turn into a whirlwind of confusion as he learns more and they become closer.
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Like chapter story haha. This originally was supposed to be a oneshot when I first started writing it, but as I continued, it turned into a chapter fic in my head. So yay for you guys! This story is rated M for smut. Nothing else to really get that rating.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I hate you so much, you fucking fruitloop."

"I know Daniel, now hold still."

"Ow! Hey!"

"I thought I told you to hold still?"

A stream of curses filled the lab as the young halfa sat on the examination table, a flush on his face. Embarrassment filled his body from head to toe and he couldn't think of anything worse he had gone through. His jeans falling down from intangibility right after he got his ghost powers was better than this. _Anything_ was better than this.

"Why don't you just kill me instead. Or kill the other half of me. It will just make my life easier. And less painful."

A chuckled resounded in the young man's ears from the billionaire. "Come now, it can't be that bad. I am the only person who has seen you this way. Not the whole world. Stop being so dramatic."

"You're an evil, psychotic, billionaire! Of course it's that bad! This is blackmail for the rest of my life...and I'm not being dramatic," he added with a pout.

Another chuckle filled the lab as he crossed his arms and huffed.

Danny wanted to just crawl to the deepest, darkest parts of the ghost zone and never come out. God, if someone found him like this, he really would die of embarrassment.

His irritation melted away as his eyes slipped closed and soft purr vibrated in his throat. Vlad had reached behind his new ears and was scratching and rubbing there. The black tail flicked happily at the attention. When he noticed what the man was doing, he growled and smacked the hand away.

"Vlad! God dammit, stop messing around and _fix this_!"

"Language little badger, or should I say, little kitten?"

"I'm going to kill you, I swear to fucking God!"

A smack to the side of his head made Danny growl, the fur on his ears and tail puffing out slightly. Seeing the smirk on the pompous jerk's face, the young hybrid pulled back his arm to get a little payback. Vlad's hand caught his easily and forced him to lie back on the table in a painful grip.

Danny yowled and then whimpered. Where the hell were all these noises coming from? His ears rested flat against his head as he glared up to the older hybrid. The tip of his tail now flicking in irritation.

"Daniel, if you continue these antics, your situation will not be remedied anytime soon."

"Why do you have to be such a fruitloop!?"

"You wouldn't love me any other way," Vlad commented with a smirk, his sarcasm filling the air.

Danny thrashed around, trying to get out of the grip. "I don't love you! I fucking hate you!" His ears laid completely flat against his head as he bared his teeth, his canines a little elongated into fangs. When he couldn't escape, the young man gave up and resigned to his fate. He knew he was causing more trouble for Vlad to fix him, but he was kind of freaking out over the whole turning into a cat thing.

After being still for a minute, the billionaire let go and went back to examining the ears. Without warning, he flipped Danny onto his stomach and pinned him down. "What the hell Vlad? You could ha-hey!" Danny squeaked out, surprised and embarrassed even more as his jeans were yanked down his hips, barely covering his front half, but exposing his ass to the cool air of the lab.

"Relax Daniel, I'm just looking at your tail..." the man trailed off as he poked and moved the base of the tail around. Danny's ears stood straight up at the feeling; his now larger and cat like blue eyes going wide.

"Vlad! That's so...weird," he breathed, his eyes drooping as his tail was moved and touched. A finger touched the base and moved along the middle, feeling the black fur and bones.

The man hummed softly as he examined the new appendage. "This is quite interesting."

Danny lied his cheek against the cool metal of the examination table. His cheeks were even more flushed and his eyes were lidded. A haze seemed to be settling over his mind as Vlad messed with his tail with smooth touches.

When his breath started to come out in pants, the young man tried to move from the billionaire's grip. "Vlad! Stop touching it!" But he couldn't seem to summon any strength to break the grip. The most he could do was squirm.

Vlad's grip on his tail became firmer and was stroked from base to end with a large hand. A long meow tumbled from Danny's throat at the feeling and echoed around the lab.

"Daniel?" The older hybrid had froze, but Danny continued to squirm, trying to feel more. His shirt had ridden up his back from his squirming. Vlad had placed a hand on the small of his back to hold him still. The ghost hero wiggled his back, trying to get that hand to move, to pet him. He gazed back, his blue eyes pleading to be touched. Another small meow coming from his lips to try and convince Vlad to pet him.

A smirk tugged the man's lips and he moved his hands away. Danny's ears perked up in slight irritation. "What the hell? Keep petting me!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Danny's ears slowly drooped down in horror at what he said. His tail pulled close to his body. The blush increased to his neck and he felt his heart racing.

The smug bastard had an evil grin on his face as he raised a silver brow. "What was that, little kitten?"

"Stop calling me that!" Yanking his pants up, he went to sit up when he noticed something. He was hard. Shit, how the fuck did that happen?

"Is there a problem?" Condescending, pompous, arrogant fruitloop.

Danny shook his head. "No, now hurry the fuck up and fix me!"

Another smack to the side of his head, but he just growled. "If you hadn't been snooping in my lab in the first place, this never would have happened."

"If you weren't such a crazy fruitloop, this wouldn't have happened! What kind of person keeps a beaker of heavy gas that when spilled onto you, turns people into cats?!"

Vlad laughed, but made his way over to the computers to try and create something to fix him. At least, Danny hoped. "It wasn't supposed to do that, honestly. I believe it has something to do with your ghost half that your body reacted the way it did. Although it is an interesting side effect."

The billionaire made his way over to Danny and yanked a hair off of his head without warning. A hiss came from the young hybrid, but Vlad ignored it. The ghost hero watched carefully from his spot on the table; refusing to sit up and further embarrass himself by allowing Vlad to know he had an erection from being _pet_.

His hair was placed into a machine and scanned. Vlad watched the screen with calculating eyes as the computer spilled out information. A soft, humorless chuckle escaped the older hybrid's lips, causing a shiver of dread to go down Danny's spine. His hair and fur stood on end.

"Vlad?"

"Hm?"

The ghost hero swallowed thickly. "Am I...stuck as a cat?"

"I'm afraid so. At least until I have time to research some more and test out some antidotes and serums."

The teen groaned loudly as he thumped his head against the table. "Fuck."

"Come now Daniel, it can't be that bad. If you wish, you may stay in my mansion until it is fixed. I'm sure you don't even want to try to go out like that. Even if you hide your ears and tail, you have fangs now and your eyes have taken the shape of a cat's. Not to mention all of those new sounds you are making." The billionaire walked over and smirked. "It does suit you though, little kitten. I wonder what your significant other will say when you tell them?"

Danny crossed his arms in front of him on the table and rested his chin there. "What significant other?"

A silver brow raised at that. "I thought you and miss Manson were together?"

The teen waved him off. "We were. For a few months when we were fifteen. But it turned out that being best friends wasn't a great thing going into a relationship. There wasn't any..."

"Chemistry?" Vlad finished for him.

"Yeah, I mean, we were really good friends, still are, but there just wasn't any spark that made us do anything but kiss or hold hands. Honestly, the kissing just felt like something we had to do because we were dating." Shrugging, he noticed he was no longer hard and could now sit up. Stretching his whole body, he let out a soft purr at the feeling. "It turned out to be more awkward than anything. Sam and Tucker ended up dating a year later and are still together. Turns out they actually had the spark that Sam and I didn't."

The billionaire frowned at that. "I do sympathize with you Daniel. Realizing that what you thought you desired, wasn't what you truly desired, is hard to accept and deal with. When those ideas and thoughts were in your head for a good amount of time, it just makes the transition harder."

Danny stared at Vlad as it all finally clicked. "You...were obsessed with my mother but-"

"Didn't love her, no. I was just bitter from the accident and from losing what I thought I had wanted. Especially when my best friend got it." He was messing on a tablet, scanning the ears and tail to get a better reading. "Maddie and I had attempted dating, but much like you and Samantha, it just didn't work out."

The young hybrid lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't know they had actually dated. Just that Vlad had a crush on her during college. So the billionaire really had just been bitter all those years and his ghost half had amplified it. That was probably why he didn't give up until about a year after they met. What made him stop after twenty years though?

"Why did you stop going after my mom?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask that question, little kitten."

"Stop calling me that!"

Vlad chuckled but continued to look at the tablet and tap away. "I suppose I realized that there really was no point to it. It had been such a, habit I suppose, for so long, that dropping it wasn't that easy. Spending time getting to know you made me realize that I was tired of being bitter and lonely."

Danny glanced up to him, a little confused. As he watched Vlad talk, he saw some emotions flash through normally blank eyes. It was strange to be talking about things like this with Vlad. Although, he was a cat right now, so nothing was strange anymore.

"But we don't know each other," the teen argued.

"We know each other better than you realize Daniel. How do you think we can get under each other's skin so well?" Danny thought about that, losing himself in his thoughts. A hand began to pet and massage right behind his ears. His eyes slipped closed as he purred softly, leaning into the touch.

Realizing what Vlad was doing, _again_, he growled and then smacked the hand away. "Will you quit petting me! I'm not a cat!"

"I beg to differ, as the ears and tail say otherwise."

"They're not permanent." It was weak, but at this point, it was all he had.

A chuckle filled the room making the young ghost hero glare at the man. "No, but that doesn't mean you are any less of one right now." Stupid fruitloop and his stupid experiments.

Crossing his arms, Danny huffed. "I don't trust you to not keep me like this as your cat. I know I told you to get one, but christ Vlad, this isn't what I meant."

"Perhaps I _am_ planning on keeping you as my own pet," he commented without looking up, his voice even. "Perhaps I planned this whole thing and am finally getting what I have long since desired." Vlad looked up then, midnight blue eyes meeting bright blue, the older hybrid's sarcasm hanging in the air.

Whatever." Danny looked away, ignoring the fact he was blushing. "You never get what you want so it doesn't matter."

A heavy silence filled the air as the teen realized what he said and all that it implied. His ears drooped down and his tail stopped moving. "Vlad-"

"You're right Daniel. I never get anything I truly desire. Which is the exact reason I have given up attempting to get it." Danny was surprised. Vlad had...given up? He could see from the look in those blue eyes that the billionaire was telling the truth. He was never one to give up, their stubbornness was a trait they shared. For him to give up... "There is no point when I know I will fail. Regardless if it's through my failure or someone stopping me." It was said without emotion, but Danny caught the small, sad look in those midnight blue eyes. Was that why Vlad had given up? Because he never succeeded?

Suddenly Danny felt like shit. Why had he said that without thinking? "Vlad, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I just...I'm sorry, okay? Really." He was looking at the billionaire with apologetic eyes.

A hand ruffled his hair, touching his ears, but not paying any special mind to them. "Apology accepted little badger." A bit of surprise filled Danny when his normal nickname was used. The teen blushed slightly, seeing a whole new side to Vlad he didn't know existed. Or didn't care about before. Either way, he knew about it now, at least a small part. There was more to Vlad than the older hybrid ever let on, just lying behind that mask of confidence and pride. The billionaire was more of a complex person than he ever let on.

It might just be his curiosity was increased because of being a cat now, but Danny wanted to know more. Needed to know more. It was strange and yet, he felt excited about staying at the mansion and learning about the Vlad that wasn't Plasmius. The Vlad that wasn't a fruitloop. Well, he would always be a fruitloop, but a more relatable one. He wanted to learn about the Vlad that nobody else saw or knew about.

The teen had become lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that the billionaire was talking to him. Shaking his head, he gave a small smile. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, it is your winter break, correct? Otherwise you would have been studying for exams instead of snooping in my lab." A silver brow rose as Vlad gazed at him.

Danny blushed in response and looked down. He still couldn't believe he had been caught like that. They weren't kidding when they said karma's a bitch.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about classes for a while. I will try my best to have you returned to normal when your classes resume. I can't make any promises though, as I have never encountered this before."

Danny paled. "What? You can't have this fixed in a few days?"

Vlad actually looked apologetic. "I will certainly try, but I can't promise you a time you will be fixed. I'm sorry little kitten."

The teen rolled his eyes at that, but figured the new nickname wouldn't stop, so he didn't say anything about it. Would have been a waste of breath anyway. "So that means Christmas will be spent here," he mumbled to himself. But he found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Did Vlad ever celebrate Christmas? Or did he just pretend it didn't exist?

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Vlad looked up at the calendar at that, checking the date.

"I don't celebrate Christmas besides buying obligatory gifts for business associates and a few coworkers who have earned it."

Danny gazed at the man. It shouldn't surprise him, really it shouldn't, but he felt bad. All those years the teen was upset when his parents fought over Christmas, were nothing compared to what Vlad endures every Christmas. He knew that they loved him and they always ended up spending time together. They were never alone. Vlad had always been alone. At least since the accident, maybe even before then.

The young hybrid decided then that even if he was fixed, he would celebrate Christmas with Vlad. Nobody deserved to be alone during this time of year, not even fruitloops.

Now Danny just had to somehow find a gift for the man who had every material possession known to man.

This would take a while.

* * *

Sooooo, what did you guys think? I hope you like it so far! Updates will be every Monday :). I know I've been bad in the past about regular updates, but I'm better! I update my drabble challenge on schedule every day, so this should be a piece of cake. See ya guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Woooooo here's chapter two! I hope you guys like where this is going and stuff :D. This chapter was so much fun to write...no joke haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been only a few hours since the accident and Danny was already going insane. Anything that moved, he wanted to attack. He started to communicate with sounds just as much as speaking, and his already high curiosity was beyond ridiculous. As the teen sat with Vlad eating dinner, resisting the urge to punch the smirk right off the billionaire's face, he contemplated what he was going to tell his family. How is he supposed to explain that he was snooping around his arch enemy's lab and he ended up being turned into a cat?

He couldn't.

Not that it mattered. Fixed or not, he made a promise with himself that he was going to spend the holiday with Vlad. Although...he wasn't sure he knew what he was in for when he made the decision. But he was stubborn and he was going to do it. Despite how crazy the fruitloop was driving him.

Vlad couldn't seem to stop making fun of him though. Danny couldn't blame him and Vlad wasn't really teasing him, more like urging him to be more cat like. To accept it.

Hell. No.

It's hard to resist though when Vlad pets him behind his new ears and it almost feels better than sex. What the fuck was up with that? The teen didn't want to enjoy it or like it, but his body was a traitor. A complete and utter traitor.

As they finished dinner with a somewhat tense conversation, Danny stood up and then looked confused. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any clothes or things here. Just his cell phone, wallet, and the clothes on his back. "Vlad?"

The older hybrid was putting the dishes away as he spoke up. Grabbing his own, Danny went to help. "Yes Daniel?"

"I don't have anything here..."

Vlad smiled as he turned towards him to grab the dishes in the teen's hand. "I know. I made a clone and sent it to get some of your things. Especially since we can't have you going out like that." Danny was relieved. They had found out that he couldn't really use his ghost powers, much to the teen's annoyance. His ghost powers would go haywire and the young halfa couldn't control them. So he couldn't even fly to his apartment to get his things.

"Thanks Vlad." As he gave a smile, he went to the sink to help with the dirty dishes. He gave a hiss and moved away as he glared at it, the rest of what he wanted to say forgotten.

The billionaire looked amused as he glanced to the sink filled with water and then back to the teen. "Don't like water?" Danny just growled low in his throat in response. A chuckle filled the kitchen at that as Vlad began to wash the dishes. "You're quite amusing, little kitten."

"Am not!" Danny quickly phased through the island counter and stood behind it, glaring at the water from afar. His ears lied flat against his head as his tail flicked irritably. It was weird. He normally didn't mind water and even loved swimming but at the moment, he wanted nothing to do with it.

They continued to talk as the man washed the dishes, something in his stance that Danny didn't like. After the dishes were done and put away, Vlad led the way to the room the teen would be staying in until he was back to normal. The young hybrid hoped it wasn't for too long, because that would mean he was still a cat. Which was not something he wanted. It was so strange and weird. He felt more controlled by his emotions and instincts than normal. Lost in his thoughts, Danny didn't notice that they had arrived to his room and Vlad was staring at him.

His ears twitched up as he looked to the man. "What?"

"Daniel, you don't like water." It was stated as a fact and it sent a shiver of fear and dread down Danny's spine.

"Yeah? Not right now at least," he answered a little hesitantly. What did the man have planned?

"How do you plan to bathe if you don't like water?" That was when Danny realized that the water was running in the bathroom adjoined to his new room; his now cat enhanced hearing picking it up. The young hybrid's things were in his room and he noticed a clone was in the bathroom. Vlad himself had taken off his suit jacket and was rolling up his sleeves, seeming to be preparing to make the young halfa take a bath.

His ears scrunched down as his tail went between his legs. "No. I took a shower this morning before I came over here. I'm fine." Danny began to slowly back up, knowing he couldn't really escape, but he sure as hell was going to try.

"But you're still covered in the gas, at least its residue. You need to wash it off and just bathe in general. And you are not going to stay here and refuse to be clean. I'm not having it," Vlad stated in a warning tone. Danny growled as he crouched slightly.

"I'm not taking a bath," the young hybrid hissed out.

Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't he just go into the bathroom and take a shower or bath? He wanted to really, but his body seemed to have other ideas. Something deep in him was telling him to stay away from water; and he was going to listen to it, no matter how ridiculous it was. Not like he had a choice, his body was reacting anyway without his consent. He should get clean though. What was he going to do? Lick himself clean like a cat? Gross and not happening. So it looked like he would stay dirty for the mean time. Hopefully Vlad could fix him soon so he could take a shower.

Danny yelped when he was picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder. "Vlad! Put me down!" The door was closed and the clone disappeared as the billionaire made his way to the steaming water. "Vlad!" He could feel his heart rate increase and fear bud in his chest. He yelped again when his clothes were phased off and tossed into a corner. Digging his fingers into the shirt, he tried to stay on the man. His legs wrapping around the older hybrid, not caring that he was naked.

Hands pulled on him, trying to gently pry him off. Danny growled and just latched himself on tighter as he felt the heat of the water near him. He wasn't going in the bath, no matter what Vlad wanted.

The billionaire sighed heavily. "Daniel, really, is this necessary?"

The teen hissed in response, trying to dig his fingers deeper. He was easily pulled off with a little more force and he yelped as he was pushed into the water. Jumping up from under the water, the young ghost hero tried to dash out of the tub, but strong arms held him down. A long meow tore from his throat, his ears flat against his head. His tail wrapped around his leg in a poor attempt for it to not get wet, even though it was soaked already.

Vlad looked at him strangely as he gazed up at him. "Daniel, you are taking this bath, whether I have stand here and hold you down or not." The teen just gave a small, sad meow in response, his eyes big and pleading. "No," the man stated in a firm voice. Why was Vlad still talking? He just wanted out of the tub. There was no need to discuss it. A smirk teased those lips and Danny became confused, slightly tilting his head to the side. What was so funny? "If you don't sit down and behave I'll climb in with you and hold you down that way."

Danny blushed and seemed to somewhat come back to himself. Promptly sitting down, he covered his front as water splashed around the edges of the tub, some getting on the floor. The blush spread as he realized he had been clinging to Vlad naked. The water still bothered him, but not as much as his embarrassment did.

Water was dumped over his head and he gave a soft whine as he gently shook water out of his eyes. "Fruitloop...I can wash myself you know..." the teen was hunched over, trying to cover himself as Vlad began to wash him against his will.

"I don't trust to leave you alone. You will probably just jump out." Danny huffed and Vlad laughed. Although a glance down showed the water was turning purple. Did he have that much residue of the gas on him? Well it was a heavy gas; that was how it sat in the beaker.

A hand scratched behind his ear and the teen felt his eyes slip close. He relaxed as he felt a hand run soap over him. Purring, he leaned into the touch, wanting more; the need to be comforted because of the water swirling around him and clinging to his body and fur. More clean water gently rinsed him off and before Danny knew it, he was being lifted out of the bath, the hand from his ear gone.

Meowing softly, he gazed at Vlad, wanting more. His eyes were slightly glazed from the petting and he was purring lowly. A large towel was wrapped around his shoulders as a smaller one was placed on his head. Vlad guided him back into the bedroom, having him sit on the bed. The towel on his head gently rubbed until his hair and ears weren't dripping. Hands wound into his hair and warmed up, finishing up the process with ghost powers. Danny would have been confused, but he knew about the billionaire's heat core. And considering all that the teen could do with his ice core, he wasn't surprised.

Then that hand gently touched his ears, drying them off. Danny nuzzled into the warm touch, his purr growing louder. "Daniel?"

Danny mewed softly in response, moving his head against the hand.

"Daniel," the tone was firmer and it made him lazily open his eyes. That and the hand had moved from his ears. Glancing behind him, he gave the billionaire a toothy grin. "Can you understand me?"

The teen titled his head in confusion. "Yeah, I can." He didn't know what Vlad was talking about, all he knew was that he wanted to keep being pet. Danny moved his tail up, still wet, wanting the same treatment as his ears. "Will you dry my tail too?" His brain felt like he was in a fog. The petting was like a drug and he could never seem to get enough. It made his mind fuzzy and warm, not to mention his body.

A long meow fell from his throat when his tail was slowly stroked from base to tip, the hand drying it. When the billionaire pulled away after one pet, he whined. "Vlad," he purred, gently pawing the man's chest. That was when he realized what he was doing. His eyes went wide and he jumped away from the man. "I-I mean...uh...thanks..." Danny grabbed some clothes, the towel wrapped messily around him, and dashed into the walk in closet to change. Slamming the door, he heard the older hybrid laugh.

"Fucking fruitloop," the teen muttered, but he couldn't really blame Vlad that time. He was just trying to help. But Danny had eagerly accepted it and leaned into every touch. The young ghost hero had even begged for more.

Groaning, he pulled on his ears and slid to the floor. What was happening to him?

Danny just hoped that Vlad could fix him, and soon, otherwise he was probably going to do more things he would regret. Or further embarrass him. Or both. Probably both.

A shiver ran through his body as Danny felt a draft from the vent. Probably time to stop sitting on the floor of the closet and put on clothes. Quickly getting dressed, he hated that he had to wear his pants lower to allow his tail to stick out and not be cramped. Poking his head out, the teen sighed in relief when he saw Vlad was gone.

The young halfa threw himself on the bed after he tossed the towel in the hamper. A happy groan escaped his lips as he felt just how soft the bed was. Rolling around a little, he nuzzled his face into the warm blanket and sheets. A small meow filled the room as he longed to feel the silk sheets against his skin. Sitting up, Danny tried to force himself to think clearly. They were just desires he wasn't used to, that's why he was acting that way. But...

A glance back down to the bed and he yanked off his clothes and dove under the covers; the young hybrid giving into the desire. Meowing happily, he squirmed and moved between the sheets, loving the way the silk and satin moved and felt against his skin and fur.

"The desires you have acquired since becoming part cat are quite interesting," a voice commented from across the room. Danny sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist.

"Vlad!" A blush flamed his face, but then he growled. "It's rude to come into a room without knocking."

"It's my house, I believe I can do what I want. Not to mention, you got into this cat mess because you were snooping in my lab." The pompous billionaire had a smirk on his face and Danny wanted to just punch it right off. But he couldn't argue with him. Especially when he was helping him and letting him stay here.

"Do you feel better after having a bath?" It was a serious question, but it just made the teen flush even further.

His ears drooped down half way as he glanced away, his tail swishing slightly under the blankets with a full blush on his face. "Yeah...thanks..."

A shy glance up showed that the billionaire was smiling. Danny inwardly screamed at his heart for beating faster. Why did the fruitloop have to look so good when he smiled? A true, non fruitloopy or evil smile?

"If you need anything I'll be in my room. Good night little kitten."

"'Night," Danny muttered lowly, still embarrassed.

Maybe staying with Vlad wouldn't be too bad after all.

Then the teen remembered the bath from earlier.

Nope, it was going to be long and embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh looky~ It's Monday again :3

Sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes or whatnot, I had trouble editing it when my mind was on the fact I HAVE A NEW KITTEN SITTING NEXT TO ME. He's soooo cute! Only two months old and all black :D. He is named Tuxedo~

* * *

A sigh fell from the teen's lips as he fiddled with his phone. He had just told his family he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. They weren't too happy, but what could he do? It's not like he could go home and show them that he was turned into part cat because he was snooping in Vlad's lab. Yeah, that would go over swell.

Now he just had to find out what to get Vlad. The only things Danny ever knew what he wanted was his mom, the Packer's and to annoy the absolute shit out of him. He no longer wanted his mom, which was a good thing, and he still annoys him. The Packer's weren't possible so Danny was out of ideas. Not like he had many to begin with. If Vlad wanted something he could just buy it. So it would have to be something the man never had before that he couldn't buy.

Sighing heavily once again, he rolled onto his stomach and stretched out, a soft purr coming from his throat as he did. The noises he made since becoming a cat were crazy and obnoxious. He couldn't seem to control them and Vlad couldn't seem to get enough of them. Fucking fruitloop.

He mostly avoided Vlad, knowing he would just be made fun of. But sometimes, he felt really lonely or wanted to be pet, so he would grudgingly seek the billionaire out. It happened more than he would like to admit. And now seemed to be one of those times. The teen was trying to resist the urge to go see the man. But the need to be pet and curl into a ball was getting stronger. Maybe he could put it off for a little bit longer with a distraction. Especially considering that being pet made him extremely hard and aroused. He didn't know why it happened, but he never brought it up with the man. What reason was there to? It would just be even more embarrassing.

Groaning lowly, it turned into a low meow as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. That was something he picked up the first night here. He loved to sleep naked now. Or really, be naked at any possible moment. It felt better and he loved the feel of things against his skin, even just air. His skin seemed to become more sensitive...if that was possible. Which at this point, anything was. Or he just became hyper aware. Either way, it was annoying and fantastic.

Wearing just boxers, low on his hips to allow his tail out, he made his way towards the kitchen for a snack first. Sneaking past the chefs to the pantry, he rummaged around until he found a bag of chips before phasing into the fridge to find a bottle of chocolate milk. Teleporting to the entertainment room, he landed on the couch with a soft thump. After he grabbed the remote, the teen flipped through the channels until he found something to watch. As he opened the chocolate milk and chips, he became immersed in the show.

A hand wound into his hair and pet his ears. Danny jumped slightly at the touch, but closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling. Purring loudly, he leaned into the hand. Then the hand pulled roughly on one of his ears. Meowing harshly before hissing, he turned around to see Vlad behind him. "Fuck Vlad, what? You didn't have to pull my ear..." he mumbled the last part, gently touching it to soothe the pain.

"How many times have I told you to not eat in here? You always make a mess."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what your maids are for?" He tossed another chip into his mouth before taking a drink of chocolate milk. His obsession over milk was strange, but he figured it was the least of worries. Especially considering his problem of loving to be pet by Vlad.

A heavy sigh as Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Daniel. It is not. Besides, you need to learn manners and to listen. Do not eat anywhere but the kitchen, dining room, and sitting room. The maids have enough to clean and take care of without going behind you and cleaning your messes."

"That's because your mansion is fucking huge for no reason."

"And they are paid to clean it, not to pick up after you." Vlad then smacked the side of his head. "Language, little kitten."

Danny growled and Vlad just chuckled which made the teen's growl turn into a hiss. "I'm 18, I can say whatever I want," the young ghost hero grumbled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Not in my home." The young hybrid groaned before lying on the couch. Geez, why did he have to get stuck with Vlad? Although...he had to admit it was comfortable, even when they were bickering like that. It was relaxing too. "Do you want some company?" Vlad asked after a minute. Shrugging, he moved his eyes back to the tv.

Vlad phased through the couch and sat down next to the teen's head. When he went to move, the billionaire guided him to lie his head on his lap. Blushing, Danny lied on his side using Vlad's lap as a pillow. The hand returned to his hair and brushed against his ears. A low purr filled his throat at the treatment. As his heart beat sped up, his stomach did small flip flops. What was going on? Ignoring it, he nuzzled the hand and softly meowed.

The older hybrid chuckled softly as he scratched behind his ears. It was weird to have his human ears replaced with cat ones, but everything about the whole situation was weird. Vlad was slowly getting closer to an antidote, but not fast enough. At this rate, it would be around the middle of February before he would be normal again.

Danny curled into a ball, his legs coming up to his chest, and felt his eyes droop as he was pet. It was a wonderful feeling and he could never seem to get enough, even if it was from Vlad. His purring increased and he nuzzled into the hand while at the same time nuzzling the leg he was using as a pillow. A soft, happy meow fell from his lips as he gazed up with hooded eyes.

His tail came up and gently brushed Vlad's shoulder. "Vlad," he purred softly.

The man hesitated for only a moment. "Yes, little kitten?"

"Will you pet my tail?"

The billionaire seemed to have an inner debate before he gently stroked the black fur from base to tip and then doing the same thing again. The feeling made everything cloud over and the teen could no longer think straight. He completely forgot that he was just wearing boxers. A long meow fell from his lips as he leaned into the petting. Danny's face began to heat up as his breathing became ragged. The other hand scratched behind his ears and he felt overwhelmed with pleasure at being pet.

"Vlad," he purred, wanting more. Without thinking, he got up on all fours and crawled fully onto Vlad's lap. Straddling the thighs, he leaned in to nuzzle the clothed chest with his face, his hands touching the silky material of the button up shirt. Loving the feel of it beneath his hands, he pressed his naked chest to it, not realizing how close he was to the man. Moving his face up, he then nuzzled the neck, sniffing there and purring a little louder. "You smell so good fruitloop," he muttered, pressing his nose on the skin of the older hybrid's neck.

He could feel the billionaire swallow before he spoke. "Daniel," Vlad's voice a warning tone. Confused, he just meowed as he pressed himself closer. The man seemed to freeze at something, the hand stopping as well. What? Why had he stopped being pet? Moving his tail up, he touched the man's cheek as he rubbed his nose more into the skin to get a better whiff.

When a hand touched his groin and gently palmed his clothed arousal, he meowed loudly into the neck. He had gotten hard from being pet again. His mind seemed to cloud further as he tried to rock into the hand on him. The pressure increased with his movements and he moaned, wanting more. Another hand caressed his back, squeezing and touching in all the right places.

Danny was guided back to lie on the couch, a large body looming over him. The hand from his back moved to his chest, playing with his nipples, as the other continued to palm him. Lips found his and he eagerly kissed back, arching into every touch. A strange sound tumbled from his throat. It was a combination between a meow and whine, yet, he felt as if it portrayed his feelings perfectly.

The tongue of the other took advantage and slipped in after he made the strange sound. Moaning, Danny played with the tongue in his mouth before sucking on it, loving the feel of the body pressed against his shiver. The hand on him moved above his boxers and slipped in, grabbing his leaking cock. A loud moan filled the room as he was pulled out of his boxers and stroked.

"Vlad," the teen mumbled, wanting more. Needing more. His mind was filled with fog as he writhed in pleasure. His boxers were phased off and tossed away. He could hear the rustling of other clothes, but was too far gone to remember how to open his eyes. A hot body pressed flush to his and he arched against it and cried out, the feeling of a hard arousal against his own making his own desire higher.

The two shafts were stroked together, making the teen meow loudly in pleasure. The lips moved to his neck and shoulder; kissing and nipping the skin there. When his neck was sucked on, he moaned, loving the pleasure he felt from it. It was all so overwhelming and addicting. His own hands roamed the muscled body above his own, loving every dip and curve on the smooth skin.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered, making the teen open his eyes slightly. Seeing the lust and arousal in the man's eyes made him shiver. A hand wound into his hair, brushing his ears, as his face was forced up to expose his throat more.

Whining when he felt a tongue tease a sensitive spot, he moaned when the hand stroking them wound around to grip his ass. The tongue then moved down his chest, swirling around his nipples before teeth lightly nipped them. The teen's breath was coming out in ragged pants as he felt a flush on his face.

The lips got close to his leaking arousal before they were removed. "Vlad, please...more." Without warning Danny was flipped onto his stomach and his hips were hoisted into the air with a rough grip. His ears lied flat against his head as he wiggled, trying to feel something. The ghost hero moaned loudly when lips and a tongue licked and played with his hole.

"Vlad!" The feeling was so strange, but more than welcome. His cock throbbed, wanting to be touched. As the wet appendage went inside him, he moaned loudly. Nobody had ever done that to him before and it felt amazing. After his hole was somewhat lubricated from the tongue, slippery fingers slipped into him, automatically caressing the spot that made him see stars.

A loud moan filled the room as he was stretched, the fingers expertly doing so. Lips touched his ear as a chest was flushed against his back, those fingers never stopping. "You're so tight Daniel, but you take my fingers so greedily. Have you let somebody fuck you before?"

The teen moaned before he nodded. "Yes..."

"How many?"

Danny couldn't think straight and he couldn't understand why the man was asking him these questions. "...three..." It had taken a lot of will to remember, but then another finger slipped in, making him lose the rest of his thoughts.

"So your hole has some experience, that's good. I won't have to be gentle with you."

"Fuck me," Danny moaned; begged.

An arrogant chuckle filled the air. "What was that? You need to speak up little kitten." The fingers were removed and something much thicker and hotter was resting outside his entrance.

Danny whined as he tried to move back onto it. When strong hands kept his hips still, he growled with impatience. "Goddammit, fuck me!"

"With pleasure," the voice above him purred before the cock was in him in one swift thrust. Meowing loudly at the feeling of being filled, the young hybrid moved his tail up to be out of the way. It rested on Vlad's shoulder and he could feel the shiver it caused.

"Vlad," Danny moaned out, overwhelmed with pleasure. He reached a hand around, needing to touch himself. When both of his hands were gripped and moved in front of his face, he whined softly. "What...are you doing?"

Those lips moved back to his neck as they whispered against his skin. "Making sure you cum only when I say you can."

The young hybrid moaned out at that, loving the way Vlad spoke to him. The thrusts were hard and fast, perfect for sating the need he's had since being turned into a cat. As he began to meet the thrusts, he felt precum slidding down his shaft, his arousal higher than it's ever been. As he was pushed closer and closer, he tried to wiggle his arms out to touch himself, but the grip was like iron.

"Vlad, please, I wanna cum." He glanced behind himself with a whine, watching the older hybrid smirk as one hand lifted his hips up and at a different angle. The hard cock was plunged in deeper, hitting that spot hard. Danny yowled in pleasure, feeling himself teetering on the brink.

A hand cupped his chin and forced his head sideways as lips attacked his own. When their tongues touched, Vlad pulled away slightly to speak. "Cum for me Daniel," Vlad ordered, his voice rough and husky. Moaning loudly, those words were just what he needed. He came hard, feeling himself clench at the cock in him. The thrusts were faster and became even more powerful until he felt cum fill him up. Meowing at the feeling, he felt himself wiggle back, trying to get more.

Lips touched his own as their breaths mingled. They languidly kissed, basking in their afterglow as they did so. When the softening cock was pulled out, he whined at the loss. He was pulled up and teleported to a bathroom. Vlad gently pushed him to the shower and Danny glanced down with glazed eyes. When had the man gotten pants back on?

"I hope you can shower without my help as I need to go clean up the mess we left before one of the maids stumble on it." Pink mist swirled slightly before the billionaire was gone. Climbing into the shower, he fixed the head so it wouldn't spray over his ears, but hit his body instead. Danny turned it on and stood under the water as a small growl left his throat at having to be wet, but he pushed his hatred aside to focus on washing himself. At least it wasn't as bad as the bath. And the hot water was soothing.

As he got to his ass to clean out the cum, he froze. He...just...had sex with...Vlad. How? His eyes went wide and he slid down to the shower floor, not caring about the water anymore. His mind was blank as he recalled the memories and feelings. He hadn't even really known it was Vlad. Hell, he hadn't even really understood what they were doing, just that he wanted it. Pulling down on his ears, he whined softly. Embarrassment, mortification, and horror filled his whole body.

What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I was busy before work and the location I worked at yesterday that stupid internet blocker so I couldn't update there. When I got home I crashed. Hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

"Daniel," Vlad's voice broke through his thoughts as the teen yelped and fell off the couch, getting himself tangled in the blanket he had been using. A soft sigh came from the billionaire as Danny blushed and phased the blanket off of him. That's what he got for just sitting there completely lost in his thoughts.

"Hi Vlad..." A glance up showed that the man was glaring down at him, obviously irritated. He could feel his ears push back as he shyly stood up.

The billionaire pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Care to explain why you have completely been avoiding me the past few days?"

Danny knew that's what the older hybrid would bring up, but he still wasn't ready for it. "Because you're a crazy fruitloop," was the soft mutter he gave. The look he received for it made him gulp and shrink in on himself slightly. Glancing away, he rubbed the back of his neck. Vlad could tell when he was lying, so there was no point. Or any point to beat around the bush either. "Because we had sex." The silence that followed was deafening. Deciding to chance it, the teen glanced upwards to see the reaction.

A silver brow rose in curiosity and slight confusion when their eyes met. Vlad was quiet for a few moments more before he spoke. "You've been avoiding me because we had sex?" Danny nodded, embarrassment and shame filling him to the core. "Why?" Bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the question as he opened his mouth to say something only to close it.

He didn't have an answer. It just felt like he shouldn't have done it. As if it was the wrong thing to do. Especially with an enemy.

Vlad's eyes softened slightly. "Little badger, have you not had a fling before? To have sex outside of a relationship for the sake of just to have it?" The way Vlad spoke of such a heavy topic as if it was something small made his eyes widen slightly. How could Vlad talk about it as if it were nothing? He was always so collected with his emotions. Danny envied him.

"No. I've only had sex with people I was dating. What difference does it make?"

The older hybrid smiled slightly before he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "It makes a huge difference. You've only had sex with people you've cared about. When you were committed to them and worked towards that moment. There was more to it then and it was a part of the relationship. It was something that added to it and helped you become closer. This," Vlad gestured between them. "Was just sex, nothing more. No feelings were attached and it's not part of an intimate relationship. That's what has you confused; among other things. And I get the feeling your morals are in the way saying you should only have sex with those you care about? Or that it was wrong of you to do what we did?" Vlad had a confident smirk on and Danny gave him a glare in return. The billionaire had hit the nail on the head. And it annoyed him, but it was also a slight relief.

Danny looked down, feeling his thoughts overtake him once more. It really was just sex? Well, it had felt different, it was purely pleasure driven compared to the other times. And it was amazing, the best sex he's ever had, but there was no need to tell the older halfa that. His ego was already big enough.

The young halfa had felt guilty and awful because he thought it was well, wrong, to do something like that. Especially because he had only ever put sex and feelings together, so it seemed strange to do such a thing without them. But now that he was assured that it was okay and a normal thing to do, he didn't feel so bad. Still a bit confused, but a small weight had been lifted. Although, it was Vlad he did it with. His heart beat a little faster as a few memories flashed in his mind. Did he feel anything for Vlad?

A hand cupped his chin, forcing his eyes up and to look into a pair of cobalt ones. "Don't overthink it Daniel. There's no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed about it. It's quite natural. Although I do have to admit it was my first time fucking someone with cat ears and a tail." Vlad smirked and Danny punched him in the shoulder before turning around.

Red coated his cheeks as he faced away from the billionaire. "Does this mean we're no longer enemies?" Danny asked curiously, glancing behind him. The strange look he received made him fully turn back to the man. "What?"

"I've never considered you my enemy, little badger. I'm not sure where you came up with the arch nemesis idea, but I never considered you one. Over the past few years I had thought we were over our animosity and were slowly becoming closer. I had assumed we became friends after the first few days you were here, based on how well we got along." There was something in the older hybrid's eyes that Danny couldn't quite figure out. It disappeared before he got the chance to.

A smile spread on his lips as Danny's tail began to swish happily. "We're friends?"

Vlad's eyes widened slightly. "I'm surprised. You never seemed to desire for that before."

Shrugging, Danny picked up the blanket and curled back under it. "I've actually looked up to you since we met, I just hated the fact you were an evil fruitloop." The swat on his head made him laugh. "You're still a fruitloop, but I've grown up and realized a lot of things I didn't know when I was fourteen. I noticed you weren't really evil, but you weren't good either. Just more selfish than anything." Flipping on the TV, the teen began to look for something they could watch together, a strange lightness in his chest as he did so. Relief had swept through him when Vlad said it was okay. That there was nothing wrong with what they had done.

Suddenly a strong arm was draped over his shoulders and he was pulled to a warm body. Danny immediately curled in on the heat the man provided and a soft purr filled his throat as a light blush coated his cheeks. "Daniel, you wouldn't be so cold if you wore something other than boxers or just pajama pants."

"Clothes aren't comfortable. And I can't help it, your mansion is freezing in the winter." Even though the heat was on and plenty of fireplaces were lit, Danny couldn't get enough of the warmth. Cold affected him more because of his core, so winter was always harsh. "And you are really warm." Was that because of Vlad's core?

"I'm not your personal heater, little kitten." Danny purred louder, making Vlad sigh heavily before a hand wound into his hair and pet his ears. Carefully tucking his tail underneath the blanket and out of sight, the teen leaned into the man more. He didn't need a repeat of a few days ago, but the cuddling was nice. Especially since Vlad was so warm. "Are you always this cold in winter?"

Danny had begun flipping through the channels again, trying to find a Christmas special to watch. "Yeah, it started when my ice powers developed. Is it the same for you? Are you really hot in summer?"

"Incredibly so. I try not to venture out much or stay in the sun. I'm not sure my employees care for me in the summer as the air conditioner is always set to around 55." Danny laughed at that, just imagining a bunch of his workers in jackets at his office while Vlad had his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up. The hand ruffled his locks at the laughter and he felt the man give a soft chuckle.

Finally finding a show he wanted, Danny put the remote down before he fully wrapped himself around the billionaire. Sighing at the warmth, the teen felt his purr get slightly louder. Even though they weren't in a relationship, the young man felt closer to Vlad. More comfortable. Their relationship was strange, and it always had been. But it just kept growing and changing in ways he never thought possible the longer he stayed here.

"Why are we watching this ridiculous Christmas movie?"

"Because it's Christmas, duh." That earned him a small pinch on his ears before he laughed. "Come on, get into the spirit fruiltoop!" He gently poked the man's chest, not moving much from his spot.

"I believe I told you I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well I do, so you're going to celebrate it with me."

"This is my home Daniel and-"

Danny quickly pulled away enough to look up at the man with his big blue eyes and he lied his ears flat. "Please Vlad? I can't go home and I want to celebrate it." He saw those midnight blue eyes widen slightly at his words and display. Moving his tail up, he gently stroked the older hybrid's cheek with it, putting on the biggest pout he could.

Vlad sighed and slumped in defeat. "Fine, we may celebrate it." Danny gave a toothy grin and something passed through the man's eyes before it was gone. Had he imagined it? The older halfa returned the smile before he pet the hair once again. "Your cuteness could be used for evil things, little kitten."

The teen growled. "I'm not cute!" Danny bared his fangs a bit. He was a guy! There was no way he could be cute.

"Why do you think I gave in? It was how cute you were being." Vlad was smirking as he ruffled his hair. Danny rolled his eyes and gently punched him. His heart was beating just a bit faster in his chest as his stomach did flip flops.

A hand grabbed his tail from where it was touching Vlad's cheek. "Hey!" The billionaire then gently nipped it, his eyes smoldering into the teen's own. The nip sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and he felt blood began to pool south. Vlad gave him a look at his reaction before he reached down and touched the base of his tail and ran his hand along the black fur. Danny slightly arched his back and gasped softly at feeling the billionaire's fingernails lightly dragged across his tail. The hand went to the base again and fingers danced across his skin there. "Vlad," the young hybrid purred, his eyes becoming hooded.

The warm hand then moved up to his lower back, caressing and lightly dragging fingernails across, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Vlad bumped their foreheads together as the hand began to move slowly around to Danny's front, softly touching each of his scars from the years of ghost fighting. "Yes, little kitten?"

Vlad's phone rang then and he pulled away to answer it. Danny released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Falling back on the couch, he tried to push away the butterflies he felt in his stomach and calm his racing heart. Did he want to have sex with Vlad again? Was that why he felt this way? His eyes slipped closed as he listened to Vlad talk to someone over the phone. He had such a nice voice. The warm hand gently rubbed his hair, the motion making him purr softly once again.

A few days later and it was Christmas eve morning; the mansion decorated per the teen's request and their presents for each other under the tree already. It had been fun to decorate with Vlad, especially when the man started to get into it and enjoy himself. Although it had been a fight at first to get the older halfa to help, but it all worked out in the end.

What had been most difficult was finding the one present he wanted to get Vlad. Not just something he could buy himself. It was difficult, and it took tinkering in the lab when the older halfa was asleep, but he finally got it done. Just in time too. The ghost hero couldn't wait to see Vlad open it.

Danny yawned as he sat up and finally got out of bed. Sleeping was one of his favorite things to do since becoming a cat. The time on the clock showed it was around eleven in the morning. That was weird, Vlad never let him sleep in this late. Maybe he was busy? He had been getting a lot closer the past few days with an antidote, maybe he was on the verge of a breakthrough?

Hopping up, the teen dressed and walked around the mansion. Not finding Vlad immediately, he assumed the billionaire was in the lab. Deciding to eat without the man, Danny walked into the kitchen instead of the dining room. Grabbing strawberry milk and a sandwich, Danny hopped up on the island and began to eat.

When he was licking his fingers clean, swirling his tongue around, Vlad phased up from the floor. Raising an eyebrow at Danny's table and chair selection, he smiled. "I believe I may have found a cure." The teen's ears shot up, his tail flicking excitedly.

"Really?"

Vlad smiled as he wrapped an arm around the young halfa's waist and phased him down to the lab. "I do believe so, but the results will be the answer." He was placed on the examination table as the man went to grab the antidote.

"Just don't make it worse fruitloop."

The older hybrid just pulled his arm out, gently cleaning an area off above his elbow. Vlad then grabbed the glowing serum and put the needle in the tube, gathering it all up. "This will hurt, just a fair warning."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's just a shot. I've had them before, Vlad. This can't-" A harsh howl came from his lips as the man pushed the serum into his veins. It seared and felt like he was sticking some kind of jelly underneath his skin. When it was all in, Vlad placed a small strip of gauze over the spot. Danny whined softly as he felt the serum flow into his blood.

"Now we wait for about five minutes for the serum to fully absorb into your body." Danny nodded, sniffling, as he rubbed his arm, hating the weird feeling of a jelly like substance under his skin. Vlad monitored the young man as the seconds ticked by, waiting for something to happen.

Right around the five minute mark, Danny groaned in pain and clutched his midsection as he doubled over. "Vlad," he moaned out, wanting the pain that was pulsing through his whole body to stop. Suddenly, he felt his ears and tail start to retract; his normal ones taking place once again. His face began to change back to its normal shape as his eyes became smaller. Even though he felt that, the pain going through his body was immense. When the gas had poured on him, it had almost felt like being electrocuted for a few seconds as his body changed. Now, the process was slower and prolonged.

Finally, the pain stopped.

The teen shook and wobbled, tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw a strange look on Vlad's face before black took over his vision and he felt himself falling off the table as he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmasy goodness in this chapter~

* * *

Danny woke up to strong arms wrapped around him and a hand in his hair. A soft groan came from his lips as he tried to sit up, but the pain and arms kept him in place. His eyes fluttered open and it took him a moment to register what was going on. Vlad's face was above his and a gentle smile was on the man's lips.

"I see you're awake, little badger. I suggest not moving too much as your body is still recovering." The hand then brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he gazed up at Vlad. "How are you feeling?"

Leaning into the touch, Danny sighed softly. "Sore, but otherwise okay." That was when fingers brushed his human ears and his eyes widened. Reaching up, he felt his regular ears back. Vlad was petting him and he had no urge to purr or meow either. A hand to his lower back proved his tail was gone as well.

The young hybrid collapsed into the arms, the relief that went through him was immense. His eyes closed and he just enjoyed being held by the older hybrid. "I feel normal, thanks a ton Vlad."

"Anytime little badger. I hope you learned to not snoop in my lab?" Danny opened his eyes and saw the look on the man's face, confident that the teen wouldn't be doing it again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Vlad chuckled and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

The billionaire helped him sit up and he saw that it was morning. "Merry Christmas Daniel." He had passed out for the whole night? Looking to the older hybrid, he saw some dark circles under the blue eyes. Had Vlad stayed up all night with him? Blushing at the thought, he gave a shy smile.

"Merry Christmas Fruitloop. Did you stay up all night?"

Vlad gave him a funny look. "Yes, I had to make sure your body would take the antidote well. It seems most of the gas is out of your system." Dark blue eyes searched his for a moment before he continued. "Do you not remember from the middle of the night?"

Danny tilted his head in thought, but he just drew a blank. Shaking his head, he wondered what happened. "The last thing I remember is going back to normal before I felt myself pass out."

"Interesting," the older hybrid muttered.

There was a bit of fear and dread in his stomach at what could have happened. "What? What happened?"

The billionaire gave a smile before he climbed off the bed, helping Danny do the same. "Nothing of importance. Come, you should shower. You sweated the gas out during the night."

That was when the teen noticed the sheen of dried sweat and whatever the gas was made of covering his skin. "Gross." As he tried to walk, Danny wobbled and felt off balance. "What?"

Vlad helped steady him when he tried to walk again, but he still had trouble keeping his balance. "It appears the loss of your tail has left you with a slightly off sense of balance. Perhaps you should stay here for a few more days so I may monitor you and make sure you completely return to normal."

It was hard for Danny to keep his excitement inside of him. Happy he wasn't being kicked out, he gave a thankful smile. "Thanks fruitloop."

"My pleasure, little badger." As they made it into the bathroom, the man turned on the tub and poured in bubbles.

Danny laughed at it. "Vlad, I'm not a kid you know. I don't need bubbles."

"You liked them an awful lot as a cat," the billionaire responded smoothly.

Groaning, the young halfa just rolled his eyes. When Vlad didn't leave, he blushed. "Uh Vlad? You can leave now."

A silver brow rose in amusement. "Why the sudden shyness? You let me bathe you when-"

"I did _not_ let you give me a bath. Any of those times. You forced me to and I couldn't fight you because I couldn't use my ghost powers."

"Technicalities." The pompous jerk had a smirk on his face.

"You're such a fruitloop!" Then a grin formed on Danny's face. Grabbing the billionaire, he yanked him into the tub with him, not bothering to phase their clothes off. "Payback's a bitch," he stated proudly as they came up from under the water. Only Vlad would have a bathtub that was the size of a small swimming pool.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he sat up before flicking the teen upside the head. "Language, Daniel. If you really wanted to bathe with me, you could have asked." Danny threw his hands up in the air in defeat as the older halfa laughed.

The man phased their clothes off and tossed them near the hamper. The teen blushed as he scooted a little farther from the billionaire. Why was he suddenly shy? They had seen each other naked before, what was the big deal? Danny inwardly shouted at his heart to stop beating so fast and for his stomach to stop doing flip flops.

Water poured over his head and he sighed as he felt the sweat and gas slide off his skin. Warm and familiar fingers lathered his hair up with shampoo; massaging his scalp. Gently playing with some of the bubbles as Vlad washed his hair, he lost himself to his thoughts. What were they now? They weren't lovers, but the two were more than friends. Was there an in between?

They leisurely bathed together, Vlad helping him since he had trouble moving from his body being sore. When the man got out first, Danny couldn't keep his eyes off of the dripping wet form. He felt a surge of arousal go through him as the billionaire wrapped a fluffy, red towel around his hips before turning back to the teen. Vlad helped him stand and climb out before a green towel was wrapped around his own hips.

"How about we get dried off and then go celebrate Christmas just as you wanted?"

Happy Vlad remembered, he grinned. "Sounds awesome." Once they were dried and dressed, Danny transformed instead of walking, loving the feel his ghost half. It had been a couple of weeks since he had last been able to use any of his powers or transform. He flew down to the living room with a small laugh at the look on the man's face.

"Come on fruitloop, it's Christmas!"

Landing next to the tree, he smiled when he saw his gifts for Vlad. He hoped the billionaire would like them. The teen had rush ordered everything and kept it hidden from the older hybrid. He hadn't been able to leave the mansion, so online shopping was the answer. Danny was most anxious about the gift he made, the one he put all the work into.

Vlad landed next to him and rolled his eyes. "Just like any other child-" He started to make fun of the teen, but stopped when Danny handed him his presents. "Daniel? You got me gifts?"

A bright smile filled his face as he hid the last gift behind his back, using his ghost powers to keep it floating there so his hands were free. "Duh fruitloop, why do you think I kept hiding the packages I got in the mail from you?" Giving a cheeky grin, he urged Vlad to the couch to open them.

"I had assumed you were just being a brat like usual." Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled. Vlad had said it in more of an affectionate tone than harsh. And it made his heart beat faster. The billionaire unwrapped the first box, pulling out a set of nice ties all in different colors. Vlad looked to him, slightly confused.

"All you ever wear is the red tie, I figured I could get you some more colors." Not like the man couldn't get them himself, but Danny wanted Vlad to wear something from him. Why, he wasn't sure, he just did.

The older halfa chuckled before putting the ties aside. "I'll be sure to change my tie color more often." The next present he opened was a box of frootloops. He tossed them at the teen who couldn't stop laughing at the look on Vlad's face. "Very amusing." But a warm smile was on his face as he picked up the next gift.

When the billionaire pulled out a green Packer's jersey with all of the signatures from the current team and as many past players as Danny could get, his eyes went wide. "Daniel...however did you get this?" Wide blue eyes gazed into his own and he grinned proudly.

"I know all of your Packer's things were destroyed that time when the Guys in White trashed your mansion, and you never got anymore. I figured they were things you couldn't just replace which was why you hadn't. So I found that online and bought it for you." It took all of his savings too and opening a new credit card, but it was worth it. Especially seeing the look on Vlad's face.

"Thank you," Vlad murmured softly as he ran his hand over the signatures.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have one more present," Danny added as he pulled the box out from behind him and handed it to the man. Nervousness filled him as he watched Vlad open the most important present of all. "I'm sorry if it's not that great, I wasn't sure what to get you since you can just buy everything, so I thought making you something would be better." The ghost hero rubbed the back of his neck, anxious for the man's reaction.

Vlad pulled off the wrapping paper before opening the box. Dark blue eyes widened as he pulled out a piece of sculpted ice. It was a life size replica of a kitten. "Daniel, how did you make this?" The ice wasn't melting, even in the older hybrid's warm hand.

"I contacted Skulker and asked him to get me some ice from the ghost zone because that stuff doesn't melt. Ever. It took me a few days since my powers were so out of whack, but I was able to sculpt it. It helped using a few of the tools in your lab to speed it up." Vlad was turning it around, his face somewhat in awe as he inspected it. The kitten was crystal clear and when the light touched it, rainbows and bits of light scattered across the room. "I know I told you to get a cat, but I figured you didn't actually want a real one, so I thought that would be better and kind of an inside joke between us and stuff..." Danny trailed off, realizing he was just blabbering and not making much sense anyway.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he smiled at the warmth. "Thank you, little badger. I love it." The way the words were spoken made his heart flutter in his chest.

Becoming shy, he hid his face in the broad chest. "It was nothing," he murmured softly, shrugging his shoulders. Relief that Vlad liked it filled him up and made him feel lighter. As they pulled away, Vlad smirked before going over and grabbing the gifts he had gotten for the teen.

"Vlad, I know I said I couldn't go home and I wanted to celebrate, but you really didn't have to get me gifts."

"I wanted to. Besides, I never have anyone to spend my money on or spoil, so it's my one chance to do so." The ghost hero thought the way the man phrased that was weird, but brushed it off. Grabbing the first box, he opened it to find a stuffed badger inside of it. Picking it up, he barely resisted the urge to hug it and looked it over. Hearing Vlad laugh, he shot him a look.

"It's not funny Vlad."

"You gave me a box of that atrocious cereal you got that such endearing nickname from."

Rolling his eyes, he ran his hand over the soft fur of the plush. He decided to not comment on the fact that he actually liked that cereal; Vlad would never let him live it down. As the teen was handed the next box, he couldn't stop the happy smile from forming on his face. When he saw a pair of what looked like car keys in a bed of tissue paper, Danny looked back up to the older hybrid.

"A car? There is no way in hell you got me a car," the young man said with disbelief.

Vlad chuckled before grabbing the two sets of keys and putting one in each of the young man's hands. "Not quite. This pair of keys," he held them in Danny's right hand. "Is to a motorbike. I know how much you love speed and I had it enhanced so it can go even faster. The other set of keys are to my mansion. I know it's not really necessary since you use the portal or phase in anyway, but I wanted you to have them." The teen glanced to midnight blue eyes in shock. "You are truly welcome here whenever you wish Daniel. Even if I am not. Come and go as you please."

Danny swallowed thickly before putting on a huge smile. It was hard to concentrate with how hard his heart was beating. "Thanks Vlad!" He lunged at the billionaire and hugged him. After opening a few more gifts, they made their way into the kitchen to make brunch. Vlad put an apron on him as the teen felt red fill his face even more. They made Christmas colored pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles. After eating breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen before going into the living room to watch some more Christmas movies, with a bit of reluctance from Vlad.

It was weird not being a cat. Well, half of one. Especially since he had been like that for a little over two weeks. His body was still a bit sore, but it wasn't that bad. His balance was getting better as the day went on. When a hand wound into his hair, Danny laughed before gently knocking it off. "I'm not a cat anymore Vlad, you don't have to pet me."

Vlad chuckled softly. "Habit I presume. You were going after me for pettings multiple times a day, after all." A blush spread over his cheeks and the hand ruffled his hair before moving away. He was a little sad that Vlad didn't keep his hand on him. Maybe all of the gas hadn't left his system and he still had a few cat like tendencies. Figuring that's what it probably was, the young hybrid put it out of his mind.

After watching a few Christmas movies, Danny stretched and glanced out the window. Seeing the snow gently fall, he stood up, only wobbling slightly. "Let's go play in the snow, fruitloop."

"I'm not going to spend hours outside in the cold, wet snow just so you can play in it. Go by yourself."

"Vlad, you promised to celebrate Christmas with me, and this is something you are supposed to do. Come on, it won't be that bad." He gently tugged on the billionaire's arm, urging him up. The older halfa stood with a sigh and they went to put on their snow gear.

As they walked outside, Danny yanked his hat down to cover his ears and wrapped his scarf around the bottom half of his face. After making sure his gloves were on tight, he dove into the feet of snow and began to make a snow angel. He heard Vlad laugh and he glanced up, a smile on his face.

Forming a snowball, more than happy his powers were back without issue, he threw it at Vlad who easily dodged it. When the man picked up his own snow and formed it into a ball, Danny jumped up and ran towards a tree. He heard the snowball hit the trunk as he phased through it. Fighting back his laughter, the young hybrid formed dozens of snowballs with his powers easily.

Just as he was about to turn around and pelt the man, warm arms wrapped around him and yanked him through the tree. Yelping, he kicked the trunk as hard as he could. All the snow from the branches fell onto them and he laughed as he scrambled away.

"Butter biscuits," Vlad mumbled as he brushed some of the snow off of him. Danny chuckled and then ducked as a snowball was thrown his way.

"You should have seen your face! It was-" Lips suddenly meshed with his and cut him off. The surprise of the kiss made his eyes widen and a gasp escape him. A tongue slipped in as warm hands cradled his face, making him shiver. As his eyes slipped closed, Danny pressed himself closer to Vlad, gripping onto the expensive coat tightly.

As they pulled apart, the ghost hero gazed up at the man with hooded eyes. Swallowing thickly, he tried to get his heart under control. "Um, what was that about?"

"Payback," Vlad responded with a smirk as he lightly nipped Danny's lower lip. Blushing, he pushed the older hybrid away as confusion swirled in him. Why had he enjoyed that so much? The teen thought the only reason he lusted after Vlad was because of him being part cat. But he was normal again. So why had it affected him? It was like when they were in the bath, he felt arousal from seeing the billionaire naked. He shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, the gas had completely left his system.

Pushing away the thoughts, he decided to figure it out later. Convincing the older halfa to make a snowman, they made a huge one that was just as tall as Vlad. Danny put his scarf and hat on it, carving into the head to make a face. "There," he stated proudly when they finished. With his scarf and hat gone, he began to shiver.

A warm hand settled on the small of his back and ushered him towards the mansion. "Okay, I think that's enough fun in the snow. How about we go warm up, hm?" Vlad guided him towards the sitting room as it had the biggest fireplace. After stripping off their wet clothes and putting on dry ones, Danny sat on the rug right next to the fire, trying to warm up.

"Hey Vlad?" When he turned around, the billionaire was no longer in the room. "Huh." Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. Curling into a ball on the rug, he sighed as he lied next to the fire. Maybe some of the habits he got from being a cat wouldn't go away. At least he wasn't making weird noises anymore.

Feeling the man sit next to him, Danny opened his eyes and looked up. The older halfa was in casual clothes and holding two steaming mugs. With a smile on his face, the teen sat up and took the offered cup.

Taking a sip, Danny's eyes widened. "Dude! This is the best hot chocolate ever!" As he took another drink, loving the feel of the hot liquid go down his throat, he heard the billionaire laugh.

"I'm glad you think so." Vlad took a sip of what smelled like coffee as he wrapped a warm arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer. Danny blushed, but leaned into the warmth.

And they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. Just talking, drinking hot chocolate, coffee, and cuddling next to the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny groaned as he slid down the wall on the balcony, enjoying the cool air. This hadn't been the best idea. Music from the party drifted into the air from inside the mansion. Downing the rest of his champagne, the teen put the second glass aside as he pulled out his phone. 10:52 reflected back to him on the screen. A little more than an hour before New Years. Maybe he could ditch the party and go to his room right after they all watched the ball drop.

Not likely, but he could hope. Leaning to his side, Danny glanced back in and spotted the bar. Using his powers, he summoned a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. As they appeared in his hands, he poured himself a shot and quickly downed that. Blanching at the strong yet smooth taste, the young halfa quickly took another shot, this one going down smoother.

With a small sigh, the ghost hero ran a hand through his hair as he gazed into the night sky. Apparently Vlad always threw a New Years Eve party at his mansion. Over a hundred people were invited and filled the spacious ballroom. Food, music, alcohol were all served in ample supplies as everyone enjoyed themselves. The people who attended were mostly close business associates and a few friends of the billionaire.

His family and friends were there as well, invited by both Danny and Vlad to come. Although now, the teen was beginning to regret it. The two hybrids had become closer than they realized since the accident and no longer acted the same around each other. Sure they bickered a little, but it was more for the fun of it than actual bickering. And everyone noticed.

So to escape, Danny had fled with a snuck glass of champagne to the balcony. He couldn't explain it to them, the bond and attraction he felt to the older hybrid. Or how they got so close. Not like his family and friends would accept it. His parents knew about his ghost half, but only his friends and Jazz knew about Vlad's. And Danny wouldn't tell his them; it wasn't his secret.

Instead of facing it, he just drank, hoping it would help calm him down. He never really liked alcohol, but he had drank enough in the past to know that he had to drink a lot more in order to feel it and for it to not wear off easily. All thanks to his ghost half.

When the whole bottle of vodka was gone, Danny gave up the shot glass about half way through, he stood and decided to make his way back to the party. It was only about five minutes to midnight anyway.

"Danny! Where have you been? Everyone is about to watch the ball drop." Sam walked up next to him and smiled, but then she gave him a weird look. Her eyes searching his face.

Shrugging, he could feel his face was slightly flushed from the alcohol. "Just getting some air." He inwardly winced at hearing his speech, it was slightly slurred, but extremely noticeable.

Tucker sniffed and then smirked. "Vodka? Nice choice man, I bet Vlad has the good stuff too. How did it go down?" Sam smacked the tech geek's arm. "What?"

"Why are you drinking? Your parents are here and what if Vlad starts something?"

Danny rolled his eyes as he waved them off. "My parents are drinking too, they won't notice. And Vlad's nothing to worry about."

The goth girl rose an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Okay, something's up and you aren't telling us. Why are you and Vlad acting so differently towards each other?"

A sigh escaped the teen as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We just aren't fighting, that's all. We called a truce a while ago."

"You know Vlad doesn't abide those, Danny. What if he has another plan or-"

"What if who, has another plan?" Vlad's smooth voice sounded behind the young halfa and he swallowed as he turned around. His heart sprang in his chest as butterflies danced in his stomach.

Sam seethed, but kept her voice low to not cause a scene at the party. "You. We don't trust you and know you have something planned."

Vlad chuckled as he placed a warm hand on Danny's shoulder. "I assure you, I have nothing planned. At least nothing that concerns what you are probably alluding to. And while you two may not trust me, Daniel does."

Purple eyes glanced between the two halfa's as Tucker looked at all three of them. When Danny didn't move or voice any protest, Sam's brows furrowed. "Danny, what's-"

A loud cheer followed by everyone counting interrupted them. Glancing to the tv showed that the ball was dropping and everyone was doing the final countdown. Danny glanced up to Vlad and then back to Sam. The fluttering of his heart and stomach didn't stop. In his foggy mind, the teen came up with the best idea of how to tell them. It wasn't the best in reality, but his alcohol induced mind thought otherwise.

Just as the countdown reached one, the young halfa turned towards Vlad, grabbed his tie, and yanked his face to his own and their lips met. The cheering around them seemed to fade to the background as he molded himself to the man's hard body. A small moan escaped him as he slipped his tongue into a surprised mouth. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as the other situated on the small of his back.

When they pulled away, Danny's face was even more flushed than before and he could feel his arousal pumping through him. Vlad gave him a look before he leaned down and spoke into his ear. "Go to my bedroom and wait there. I'll be up momentarily." When the tongue licked the shell of his ear, he moaned as he nodded.

Seeing his friends shocked and somewhat disgusted faces, he just shrugged and made his way through the crowd. A lot of people were kissing and dancing, celebrating the new year. Once out of the ballroom, the teen realized just how loud it had been in there. Almost all of the noise stayed in the room as he walked further away and further into silence. Once at Vlad's door, he realized he could have flown there. Oh well, not like the walk was too bad. Once phasing his way in, he smiled.

He hadn't been in Vlad's room before. Black and red was the color scheme and Danny jumped onto the black silk sheets smiling. Raising his hand up, the teen made shapes out of ectoplasm in the air as he waited for the billionaire.

Ten minutes later, a hand wound with his own as the older halfa appeared before him. "Took you long enough fruitloop," Danny commented with a smirk.

"Daniel, have you been drinking?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the tone was strange. He couldn't figure out why though.

Laughing lightly, he wrapped his legs around the slim waist and tried to pull the man closer. "Yeah, so?"

"You do realize you're drunk and aren't making the best decisions?"

Danny rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "I'm not drunk, and I'm thinking perfectly fine." Rolling them over, he began to kiss and nip the man's neck.

Vlad's hands moved to his waist and kept their bodies a few inches apart. "How much did you have to drink exactly?"

Humming softly, he began to suck a spot right above the collar to leave a mark. Feeling the grip tighten on his hips made him smile as he pulled away to speak. "A bottle of vodka and two glasses of champagne. Vlad you're making me answer these questions when I could be using my mouth for other things," he purred as he phased off the suit jacket and tossed it aside. Getting to work on the shirt buttons, he was suddenly pushed back and sitting up. Vlad sat up as well, gently moving the ghost hero away.

"You aren't thinking straight and are completely intoxicated. Why did you sneak that much alcohol? You're only eighteen."

Pouting, he tried to get closer once again, but strong arms kept him at a distance. "Because I wanted to, duh." Somewhat true, so hopefully the billionaire wouldn't see through the lie. "Come on Vlad, don't you want to fuck me again? I know I want your cock in me." He licked his lips as he let his eyes slip half way closed, giving the most lust filled look he could manage. Vlad sighed as he began to fix his appearance.

"No, I don't Daniel." Danny's eyes widened and his mind came to a screeching halt as did his actions. "Now, stay here and sleep it off. I must get back to the party." The billionaire stood and grabbed his suit jacket, shrugging it on before leaving Danny alone once more.

The teen was frozen to the spot, unsure of what just happened. His stomach twisted painfully as his heart dropped. Then all of a sudden, bile was rising in his throat. Jumping off the bed, he made it to the bathroom just in time to heave up everything he had consumed the past few hours.

When he was done emptying his stomach, the young halfa lied on the cool bathroom floor. Resting his cheek on the tile, he breathed heavily, trying to keep himself from passing out. Maybe that would be best anyway, as he felt sick and lightheaded. Closing his eyes, Danny figured it wouldn't be too bad to sleep for a bit. Just until he felt better.

A sharp pain in his head woke him up. Groaning, the teen rolled over and tried to get out of bed, but just ended up sprawled on the floor. Muttering softly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Spotting a glass of water and pills on his bedside table, he quickly grabbed and downed them.

Climbing back on the bed, he realized he was in his room. But, he had fallen asleep on Vlad's bathroom last night. Did the man move him?

Then his memories hit him like a ton of bricks and made the teen double over in pain. Why had he kissed Vlad in front of everyone? Why had he acted that way? And why had Vlad said he didn't want him? Danny could have sworn the man felt the same as him from their actions the past couple of weeks. Whatever he felt, he just thought the older halfa felt as well. It hurt, the words rang in his head over and over again. Did the older hybrid regret the time they had sex? Pain filled his heart as he curled under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't think about this with a pounding head.

When Danny woke again, he sighed in relief. He still didn't feel the best, but the massive headache was gone. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and glanced at the time only to notice a bunch of messages. Sighing, he figured he could deal with his friends and family later. At the moment he had to find Vlad.

If the man would even allow him to.

The teen needed to apologize and tell the older hybrid he was going back to college later today. His classes started in two days and he still had to get his books and supplies for the next semester. Finding the billionaire in his study, Danny knocked on the open door.

"Daniel, I'm glad to see you're finally awake. How's your hangover?" Vlad questioned casually without looking up from his work.

Swallowing, the young halfa stepped in and walked closer to the desk. "Um, it's okay. My headache went away. Thanks for the pills and water. And moving me."

Vlad waved it off. "It was no problem, my boy." Danny's heart dropped. Why wouldn't the man look at him? And the way he was talking...

"Vlad, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get drunk or do anything that I did. I lost control and all of it seemed like a good idea at the time," he stated lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck. An embarrassed and ashamed flush on his face.

The billionaire finally looked up with a blank smile. "I hope you learned your lesson. Especially considering I found you on the bathroom floor." Danny flushed even more and looked down, unable to keep the gaze. "Your friends were the only ones to see your show last night, so unless they told your family, you have a lot to explain, but only to them."

Danny bit back a sigh and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, they have already texted me a lot since the party." Looking at the floor, he took a deep breath. "I have to leave later. Classes start in two days and I still have to get my books and stuff."

"Best hop to it then, can't have you behind before the semester even starts. I do hope you don't plan on drinking at school. You already lose enough sleep on ghost fighting."

The teen felt his heart crack at the man's response. Why was this bothering him? "Uh," he chuckled humorlessly. "No, I'm done drinking for a long time. I'm gonna go pack now." Without waiting for a response, he flew up to his room and quickly hopped into the shower.

Sitting on the floor of the shower, he felt tears stream down his cheeks. Pain radiated in his heart as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Vlad's words and actions since the night before just kept running through his head on repeat, an endless loop he was unable to stop. His heart felt like it was being split in two and his stomach twisted tightly.

Why did they hurt so much?


	7. Chapter 7

A shiver ran down the young halfa's body as he wrapped his scarf tighter and pulled his hat down. He hated winter, but it was his fault for choosing a school farther north. Spotting his apartment building, he ran the short distance to get out of the cold sooner. Sighing as the warmth from inside hit him, he made his way up to his studio apartment.

Making sure nobody was around, he phased through his door and began to take off his outer layers. As Danny made his way to his bed, he grabbed a soda from the fridge. After taking a drink, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ever since he left Vlad's he hadn't been getting any sleep. And it was already taking its toll. But there wasn't much he could do but drink some caffeine and work through it. At least ghost attacks were rare at his college so he didn't have to worry about that.

Vlad and he hadn't spoken since the teen left. Danny wasn't sure what to think about it, but it hurt. A month had passed since then and the young hybrid realized his feelings a week after he left. Not like it mattered. There was no way the billionaire felt the same way based on how he acted towards Danny the last day he was there.

Pulling his keys out, he touched the ones to the mansion. If Vlad hadn't wanted him to come by then he would have demanded them back. Did that mean they were still friends? He wasn't sure.

Lying back, he figured a nap would help. As long as he stayed asleep. The teen had been on campus longer to finish his homework so he didn't have anything to do when he got home. Pulling the comforter around himself, Danny snuggled into the warmth. Danny grabbed the badger plush and hugged it close to his chest, taking a small whiff. He had managed to get Vlad to sleep with it one night right after Christmas so now it smelled like the billionaire.

That was when someone knocked on his door, interrupting his small moment with his favorite toy. Groaning, he hid under the blankets and ignored whoever it was. The knocking persisted and Danny didn't move, pretending he wasn't home. After another round of knocking the young halfa cursed as he threw off the blankets and stood as he made his way to the door. Yanking it open, he froze to the spot when he saw who it was.

"Sam, Tucker, what are you guys doing here?" His friends shoved their way inside before the door was closed.

"We came to check up on you dude. You don't respond to any of our texts or messages or calls. What's going on?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I've just been busy is all."

"Busy staying up all night?" Sam retorted as she gazed at him, her eyes narrowing as she took in his appearance.

Flinching, he shrugged. "I just haven't been sleeping well. Shouldn't you guys be at your own schools?"

"We both don't have classes on Fridays, so we're good. Come one man, you never did explain that whole thing with Vlad to us. How about we order some pizza and just hang here?" Danny sighed. It had been a while since they all hung out besides New Years. Maybe telling his friends would help him feel better.

After they ordered pizza, Danny watched as Sam and Tucker fought over which movie to watch while they waited for their food to arrive. They all decided on Dead Teacher right as the delivery guy knocked. While they ate and watched the movie, the teen felt a bit better having his friends there. They may not help him ghost fight anymore, but they were always there for him. Which was a nice feeling.

Once the movie was over, they hounded on the young halfa to spill. First he explained about the whole turning into a cat which Tucker laughed and Sam looked a bit disturbed. The teen explained about Christmas, but left out some of the details; mostly how him and Vlad continued to kiss and stay close. Then lastly, he went on the explain about them having sex and becoming friends while he was there.

"Wait wait, you're saying you and Vlad had _sex_?!" Sam screeched. Danny winced as he nodded slightly. "How the fuck did that even happen?"

"I just told you that-"

"No no, I mean, why did Vlad even do that?" The teen shrugged and the goth girl became lost in her thoughts, trying to figure the older halfa out.

Tucker looked a little sick. "Dude, I didn't even know the man was gay. Wasn't he after your mom for the longest time?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, but he told me she was his obsession. Just like mine is protecting people. And it makes sense. He lost interest in her a while ago, remember?"

"That still doesn't make sense though. He knew you were under the effects of that gas, why did he even touch to you that way?" Sam looked to Danny with confusion.

Blushing, the young halfa squirmed in his seat. "I may have...been after him a lot while I was a cat." Sam and Tucker gave him disbelieving and strange looks so he explained. "To be pet! I wanted to be pet and would go look for him. It usually ended up with me on his lap and him petting my ears or tail." Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt a blush form on his cheeks. "Every time he did it though, I got hard and it felt as if my mind was in a fog. I would normally notice it in enough time to leave before I did something stupid, but...I think he noticed that time that I was hard. He touched me when I began to paw at his chest and it went downhill from there and I kind of...begged him for it." Blushing all the way to his ears, he hid his face in his hands. Why did he tell them all of that?

"Man, that's gross. I didn't need to know that." Glancing up, he noticed that Tucker looked like he was going to throw up. His friends knew he was gay and had known since they were sophomores in high school. What bothered the tech geek was probably the fact it was Vlad.

"You asked me why he did it!"

Sam sighed as she pushed Tucker away. "That still doesn't explain why he even touched you at all though. Or didn't stop you."

Danny shrugged as Tucker made a face in thought. "Maybe he wouldn't pass up the opportunity for sex? Especially with someone young like Danny, I bet he-ow! Sam!" The tech geek rubbed his arm from where she punched him.

"Danny?" She had noticed the look he gave when Tucker had said that. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed heavily. "I just..." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to say it. "I love him you guys." Silence filled the room after that and he could feel his heart practically hammering its way out of his ribcage. When the silence stretched on, the young halfa thought he was going to scream.

Finally, the goth girl spoke. "Are you sure?" Danny nodded as Sam got that thoughtful look back on her face. "Did you have feelings for him before or after?"

"I..." The teen sat there, unsure. "I think, I always kind of liked him. I mean, I always thought he was attractive, but I didn't really feel anything for him until after all of that." Sighing, he put his face in his hands. "At first I thought it was a crush, but the more I thought about it and looked at it, the more I realized it wasn't. How is it even possible to fall in love that fast?"

Sam shrugged, but gave a soft smile. "Maybe it was one of those things that you would deny since he was your enemy, but when you became friends, your mind opened up to it?"

Danny scrunched up his nose as he looked to his best friend. "Dude, don't turn into my sister." Tucker laughed and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying maybe you had these feelings for a lot longer and you just wouldn't accept them because he was your enemy at the time." The ghost hero became thoughtful, looking back on his feelings and interactions with Vlad before he was turned into a cat. "Do you remember when you told us he was done going after your mom and even though you weren't sure why, you were way happier than you should have been?"

Danny sat there silent as he thought about it. "Dude, figure out how long you've been in love with him later, it's time to hang and forget about all of that stuff," Tucker complained as he held up the newest copy of Doom. The teen laughed as Sam gave the tech geek a disapproving look before smiling.

They played the video game well into the early hours of the morning. Danny was waiting for his turn when he lied on the bed, his head on a pillow while he watched. Next thing he knew, he was waking up to the smell of food being cooked. Groaning, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Good evening sleepyhead," Sam teased a few feet over in his small kitchen. His eyes widened as he glanced to the time. Six in the evening. How had he slept that long.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Standing, he went over to see what she was making.

Flipping over a pancake, the goth girl gave a small smile. "You were exhausted. I'm surprised you managed to stay up as long as you did. When was the last time you got any decent sleep?"

Sitting next to Tucker at his coffee table, he shrugged. "I'm not sure, probably a few nights before I left Vlad's."

Sam frowned as she put some pancakes in front of them. "Danny, that was over a month ago."

"I know," he commented softly. Taking his plate, he put a few of the steaming pancakes on it as he grabbed the syrup, Tucker doing the same. "Thanks for breakfast, er dinner?"

Sam smiled at him as she laughed softly. "It's no problem. I'm used to making Tucker's whenever he's over to keep him from an all meat diet. That and he can't cook anything _besides_ meat anyway." Danny laughed as Tucker gave her a face, but didn't say anything. After the goth girl made her own food, all vegan, she sat down with them at the table. She gave up the ultra-recyclo vegetarian as it was more of a thing to be unique in high school than an actual lifestyle. But she still wouldn't eat any animal byproducts.

"I think you should talk to Vlad," she stated suddenly.

Danny almost choked on his food as he gave her a look. "And do what? Go up to him and tell him I love him just so he can laugh in my face and ruin the friendship we worked hard for? No thanks. I'll stick to keeping it secret."

"Dude, she's right." The young halfa gave his friend a shocked look. "If you keep it secret, you may never know if he feels the same. And if he doesn't, then at least you tried."

"You never know Danny, he may not feel the same way now, but if he does down the line, he will know of your feelings. He won't hesitate to show you he feels the same."

Danny gave them both a look. "Vlad was obvious and never subtle with my mom. And he wouldn't be with me; it's just the way he is. So I know he doesn't feel anywhere near the same way. Can we just stop talking about it? Please?" Sam sighed and Tucker shook his head, but they complied.

The weekend with his friends flew by and before he knew it, it was Sunday and they were on their way back to their respective colleges. Sitting on his bed, he flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch when he saw a commercial. Valentine's Day. A quick glance to the calendar showed it was a few days away.

A small smile filled the teen's face as he pulled out his computer. Maybe he would take his best friends' advice. He couldn't live like this, especially if he and the billionaire spent time together. The ghost hero wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, especially from the older hybrid. And the teen didn't want his affections to be found out that way.

Now to just figure out the perfect way to show the man he loved him. Vlad was a very showy person, so maybe a very showy way of confessing will help the young halfa. At this point, he would take anything to help his case.

If not, at least Danny could say he tried with all of his heart.

He just hoped it wouldn't end badly.


	8. Chapter 8

With his heart hammering in his chest, Danny flew from his apartment to Vlad's mansion. Hoping that the billionaire was home, he phased in, keeping the gifts hidden and safely tucked away in his backpack. He had handmade dark chocolate covered strawberries and bananas, knowing that the man wasn't fond of overly sweet things. Danny had also gotten more ice from the ghost zone and made a heart to give to the billionaire. He had also spent hours in front of the mirror preparing what he was going to say. Despite all of that, his nerves were still at an all time high.

Phasing into the entryway, he took a moment to calm himself. Not sensing the man, he looked around. Finding the mansion empty, the teen glanced at the time. Maybe he got here too early? A look to his phone showed that the older halfa should have been home two hours ago.

Where was he? Sighing, the young halfa waited in the living room, constantly looking at the clock and fixing his hair in the mirror. After four more hours, he finally sensed the man near. Taking a deep breath, he walked out to the entryway, leaving his backpack behind in the living room.

As he got closer, he heard voices. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he walked faster. When he turned the corner, he froze on the spot. There was Vlad, with a beautiful woman wrapped around his arm. They noticed him and Danny swallowed thickly, feeling his heart shatter. He should have been prepared, but his small amount of hope had made him vulnerable to this.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Vlad asked curiously, surprised to see him. The woman looked Danny over as she stood next to the man. A small smirk teased her lips when she noticed how he was dressed. Pressing her body completely against the man, she looked up to him.

"Vlad, dear, who is this?" Danny felt his eyes widen at the term.

The response completely caught him off guard. "He's a close friend's son. He attends college nearby," Vlad explained to her before turning back to him. "Is there something you need Daniel?"

The teen looked between the two, his heart breaking further with each passing second. Putting on a weak smile, he shook his head. "N-no, I just wanted to uh, talk about something, but it can wait. I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll leave now," he hurried past them and out the front door. Running to the bushes, he transformed and flew into the air. His spectral tail whipped behind him as he raced to be home. Danny could feel the emotions building and he wanted to be alone and out of sight when they fully hit.

Once he was home, he yanked off his shoes and tie, throwing them about the room. Phasing off the rest of his clothes, he jumped into the shower, letting the hot spray hit him. As the water streamed over him, he felt his heart clench and his breathing began to become irregular. Seeing the man with someone else hurt more than if he had been rejected.

All of it hurt, so much. Tears streamed down his face, some freezing as his core flared from the intense emotions, despite the hot water. Soft sobs racked his body as he leaned against the shower wall. The steam in the room quickly became mist as the hot water hit his cold skin. Droplets clung frozen to his skin, but he didn't fight his core. He didn't have the energy or strength. When the shower head froze, Danny turned off the water and got out. Wrapping a towel around himself, he walked into his room to put some clothes on. After slipping on his boxers, he just went to climb into bed when he sensed Vlad near. Eyes going wide, he looked around. The billionaire was leaning against the counter, his backpack in his hand and a blank expression on his face.

Shit, he had forgotten all about his backpack. "Vlad? What are..." He couldn't seem to form his question, his voice giving out.

Vlad rose an eyebrow as he began to walk over, his stride filled with purpose. "I originally came to return this to you, but I dare say my curiosity got the better of me and I realized that these weren't 'yours' anyway. Besides your backpack of course." Danny looked at the backpack and then back up to the man, fear in his eyes. "Little badger, I know you-" Vlad cut himself off when he placed a hand on the teen's bare shoulder. "Daniel?" Worry filled the man's voice and the young halfa had gasped at the contact. The warmth from the hand contrasted greatly with his freezing skin. It sent goosebumps over his skin as a shiver ran down his spine.

The billionaire's other hand cupped his cheek as midnight blue eyes widened. "Daniel, is your core out of control?" Hurt radiated from the teen's chest at the touch causing bits of frost to coat the man's hands. Yet the billionaire didn't move them.

Danny knocked them away and backed up. "I'm fine." Vlad reached out for him again, but he just took another step back. Stumbling, he hissed as a hot body yanked him close. "Let me go!"

The arms tightened despite licks of frost trying to cling to the billionaire. "Not until you tell me what's wrong. If your emotions are out of control, then your core will be too. Just because you are half ghost, doesn't mean you still can't get hypothermia." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes once more, but he pushed them away.

Shaking his head, he tried to push the man away. "It's nothing, now get the fuck out."

A soft chuckle filled his ears, causing him to tense. "I'm far more stubborn than you, little badger. And patient. So I suggest you tell me before this turns into a long battle that won't turn out in your favor, hm?"

"Fucking arrogant and pompous bastard," he mumbled into the suit.

Vlad just laughed as he gently pulled the young hybrid away from his chest, holding his shoulders with his hot hands. Blue eyes searched his face before he spoke again. "Now, what is it that is bothering you? You said you had something to discuss?"

"Why aren't you with that woman you came home with?" His voice was bitter, filled with a hint of acid. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of her.

A silver eyebrow rose, the older halfa's face calculating. His voice was even and slightly confused as he began to explain. "She was just a guest I was offering my home to. The wife of a very useful CEO I would like to make a deal with. We had gone to a restaurant and she drank more than intended. She became a little touchy, but I didn't push her off. I didn't want her complaining to her husband that I wasn't hospitable." Danny gave him a disbelieving look, knowing there was a small bit of hope in his eyes. Vlad sighed as he gave a soft smile, seeming to understand what the ghost hero had thought and been feeling. The older halfa reached down and grabbed his backpack once more. Then he pulled the heart out. "Why would I be with her when I received the most wonderful gift imaginable?"

The teen's mouth dropped open as he glanced between his gift and Vlad. "You...but I…" Danny couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him once more and he tensed, afraid to allow himself to believe it.

"Daniel, I love you. I have for a long time." His heart pounded in his ribcage as the words filled his mind. A light blush coated his cheeks as he hid his face in the suit. The raw emotion behind the words moved him to almost tears once again. How had the man said those words so easily? Or at least, it seemed like it.

"I love you too," the young man muttered softly, feeling as if he was going to faint from the rush of blood through his body. He couldn't believe it. The billionaire felt the same way. Suddenly, Vlad phased off his own clothes down to his boxers and moved them to the bed. Danny was curled against him, their cores touching as the blanket was thrown over them. His eyes felt heavy as Vlad's core became hotter, heating up his own and thus warming up his freezing body.

Hot, yet gentle hands moved over his skin, melting ice that had formed from his shower. "This wasn't what I originally planned for Valentine's day," the ghost hero mumbled into the broad chest.

Feeling the chuckle against his own chest, he blushed some more. "It appears so, but I still believe it was wonderful. Minus having to rush after you when you ran off. You do appear to jump into things instead of questioning them or taking a moment to think," Vlad lightly chided. Danny blushed some more as he hid his face.

"Whatever, you're still a fruitloop."

Vlad laughed and Danny felt him lean down as lips touched his ear. "Yes, but now I'm your fruitloop." The blush increased as he nuzzled his face even closer to the warm chest, his heart rate increasing once again. "Thank you for the Valentine's gifts, but we can enjoy them tomorrow. I think it would be best for you to rest." Vlad cupped his chin and pulled his face out from hiding. Soft lips touched his and he felt his eyes flutter close. Danny's heart felt complete just from the simple act.

When they pulled apart, the teen sighed softly as he fully relaxed in the comforting embrace. "Good night Vlad," he murmured softly, already feeling sleep pull at him.

"Sleep well, my love." A happy smile lifted the young halfa's lips as he felt sleep overcome him.

A soft humming filled his ears and slowly roused Danny from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he was confused for a moment before all the memories of the night before washed over him. Moving his head from the warm chest, he looked up to see Vlad smiling down at him with mussed up hair. Oh, that's where the humming was coming from. The billionaire was doing it.

"Good afternoon Daniel. You must have been awfully tired." Tilting his head in confusion, Vlad pointed to his alarm clock. 1:42pm.

"Shit!" The teen threw his head back in exasperation. "I missed my classes."

Fingers wound into his hair and gently massaged his scalp to calm him down. "No need to fret little badger. I already contacted your university and explained you were sick and then emailed your professors for you. Your professors will then email what you missed and what is due to you." Danny blinked before he laughed softly.

"Thanks and yeah," the young hybrid rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't really slept well since I left your place." He glanced away, slight embarrassment filling him.

"Daniel, that was over a month ago. Why have you been sleeping so terribly?"

"Because of that night..." the teen trailed off, not able to say it.

Vlad seemed to realize something as he pulled the young halfa's face up to his. Their eyes met and the billionaire gave a soft smile. "Daniel, I wouldn't sleep with you then because I thought it was only the alcohol talking. Not that you actually desired me as well. The first time hurt enough as it was, especially when I saw how distraught you were over it. We were building a friendship and perhaps something more after we had sex and before New Years. I didn't want to ruin it or change it into something that was purely physical."

The older man sighed as he bumped their foreheads together. "It was hard to put past those feelings, more so when you came onto me like that. So I became distant the next day, hoping that it would help me get past it. Apparently it did nothing but harm us both." Vlad kissed his lips gently, showing just how much he loved him. Danny couldn't stop the smile that formed, even though they were still kissing. His heart was filling with warmth as butterflies danced in his stomach.

"How long have you loved me?" The ghost hero asked curiously. Vlad had said a long time, but how long did he mean?

"I am ashamed to admit from the moment we met. I knew my morals were almost nonexistent, but to lust after a fourteen year old boy, something must have been wrong with me. It only increased and I found I was falling in love with you the older you became and the more time we spent together. Fighting or otherwise. Watching you turn from an awkward, cute, and clumsy teenage boy into a handsome and strong young man made me proud and just desire you more."

Danny gaped like a fish as he stared at the completely serious billionaire. "Dude, you are a fruitloop! I can't believe...what about my mom?" He probably shouldn't have asked, but he needed to know.

"When I figured out I was lusting after you, I thought it was just that. Lust. That I still loved your mother. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. Although in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't the case. It was when you were fifteen that I finally accepted it and gave up your mother and focused purely on you." Vlad sighed as he gazed off, lost in his memories. "But I knew you would never feel the same back, unless I could change your view of the world. That everything wasn't black and white. That I wasn't a villain and you weren't a hero. Until that happened and you accepted it, I knew it was a lost cause. Even if you did feel something for me, you would never allow yourself to admit it or even entertain the idea."

The teen looked down, understanding exactly where Vlad was coming from. And it was all true. If Danny hadn't learned that, then he never would have figured out his feelings. Then Vlad would have been all alone with a broken heart. Again. Pain pulled at his own chest at the thought and he hugged Vlad tightly. "Well I love you so it doesn't matter what might have happened."

Vlad chuckled as he squeezed back. "Very true." Hands roamed his skin, caressing every inch as lips touched his own. Pressing himself closer, he opened his mouth when a tongue traced the seam of his lips. A moan tumbled from his throat into Vlad's as their tongues played. When a hand gripped his ass, the teen gasped as he arched into the touch.

"Vlad, more," he begged softly.

"Hm, more what? You really should specify little badger." Teeth nipped his lower lip as his ass was squeezed again.

"I want-ah!" He moaned when a clothed erection rubbed against his own as the hand slipped beneath his boxers to touch his skin. Danny began to breathe heavier, trying to get more air into his lungs. His own hands roamed the muscled chest before his own, his fingers trailing over the smooth skin.

As Vlad rubbed his arousal against Danny's, the young halfa couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the thought of having the thick length in his mouth. With a smirk, he rolled them over and ground his hips down on the billionaire's. Hearing the soft groan made his grin widen. His tongue poked out and licked down the older hybrid's chest.

Vlad wound a hand in his hair, gently tugging as the teen worked his way towards the hard on beneath silk boxers. When his tongue dipped into the naval, he couldn't stop the swell of confidence when the man moaned and arched up. Instead of taking off the boxers, he sucked on the pulsing cock through the material.

"Daniel!" The man gasped, his the hand in his hair tightening. His hands gripped the hem and slowly slid down the silky, expensive, piece of clothing. As the erection was freed, Danny gazed heatedly, enjoying the sight of the patch of silver hair at the base. He hadn't really paid much attention last time, as he was too focused on getting plowed into the couch. They hadn't even really done much foreplay either, just jumping right into it.

Trailing his tongue from the base to tip, he licked off the drop of precum that had gathered. Moaning at the taste, he took the tip into his mouth and gave a hard suck. The sound of the billionaire moaning his name sent shivers of pleasure and arousal down his spine. Achingly slowly, he moved his mouth down, taking in more and more. When Vlad tried to thrust up, he held his hips down and continued the same pace.

Relaxing his mouth, the young hybrid took in all of the hard cock. As the tip touched the back of his throat, he moaned around it, loving the loud cry that filled his ears. His nose was tickled slightly by the soft curls of silver as he swallowed around the shaft, trying to keep Vlad all the way in for as long as possible. Danny breathed heavily through his nose as he swirled his tongue and began to bob his head.

Vlad arched up when the teen's tongue flicked his slit. "Daniel! That mouth of yours," he gasped as he tried to get more air into his lungs. "Is delightfully sinful," he purred, gripping the hair tighter. As Danny bobbed his head, he gripped the base and stroked, enjoying the loud moan. "Daniel," Vlad groaned, his voice a warning. Increasing his pace and pressure, he once again took the cock all the way and swallowed around it.

The older halfa cried out as hot cum filled his mouth. Swallowing it all, he continued to lick around the overly sensitive length. The hand relaxed and then urged him up. Pulling off, he smiled as he leaned up to kiss the billionaire. "My my, where did you learn to do that?"

The teen blushed as he gazed away. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." Vlad's lips attacked his own and he blinked in surprise before melting into the kiss. When they pulled apart, both were breathless.

"That you are Daniel. I can't wait to teach you," the man purred, his lips moving against the teen's bruised ones. "Everything I know."

Shivering, Danny rolled his hips onto the now flaccid cock with his erect one. "Start teachin' fruitloop," he teased with a husky voice. The smirk that filled the man's face set his heart racing and those butterflies to dance in his stomach once more.

Maybe this feeling wasn't so bad afterall.


	9. Chapter 9

Whooo last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I have another three shot fic to post, and that will be taking this one's spot on Monday's. So, it seems like today will be the day of the week I update the chapter fics, at least for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny laughed at one of Tucker's jokes as Sam rolled her eyes, a smile tugging her lips. Christmas music played in the background as everyone talked and enjoyed each other's company. Decorations completely covered the Fenton home in every color associated with the holiday. It had a very welcome and warm feeling to it and wasn't over done. The scent of cooking food wafted in from the kitchen as his sister refilled the punch bowl. His parents were hosting their traditional Christmas party the day before the holiday and everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.

The young man had missed it last year because of the cat incident, but he didn't regret it. He had gotten to spend it with Vlad, like he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Glancing around, he still didn't see the familiar silver hair. "Danny?"

Smiling, he looked to his friends. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong dude? You keep looking everywhere," Tucker pointed out with a raised brow.

Chuckling softly, the young hybrid rubbed the back of his neck as a small blush coated his cheeks. "Uh, not really. I'm just looking for Vlad. He isn't here yet…" Sam and Tucker exchanged looks before meeting his gaze. "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" Tucker asked with disbelief in his voice.

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between the two. "Tell me what?" Why would Vlad have said something to them, but not him?

"About the-ow! Sam!"

"There's a reason he didn't tell him you know!" She hissed into the tech geek's ear as she pinched his arm, but Danny's heightened hearing caught it.

"Guys, what did he tell you?"

Tucker mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed his arm. "That he's going to be late…"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. "That's not what he told you. Now tell-"

The music suddenly became louder and blocked out any noise. That was when Danny noticed that everyone was gone from the front room. Glancing around, he walked into the living room with Sam and Tucker. His jaw dropped when he saw Vlad standing in the middle with a small wrapped box in his hands, a smile on his face. Everyone was gathered in a circle, the furniture had been pushed to the far walls for the party.

One of his friends pushed him farther into the room, towards his lover. "Vlad! Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The billionaire just smiled causing the teen's heart to race. "Um...why is everyone staring at us?"

Vlad walked closer and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I could think of no better time than when you are with the ones you love to do this." The older hybrid placed the gift in Danny's hands, but didn't remove his own. "I know we started off on quite the wrong foot, but we made up for that and fixed it. Something grew between us that neither were prepared for. It grew when you visited me last December and stayed through Christmas. Ever since we told each other of our feelings, it has been absolutely magical and more than I could have ever hoped for."

Danny swallowed thickly as his gaze stayed locked with Vlad's. He gasped when the billionaire dropped to one knee and gently pulled off the wrapping paper and bow to reveal a ring box. "I love you Daniel, and I just love you more as each day goes by. Though I loved you long before we began to date, I kept it to myself. Afraid of rejection and loneliness I had already lived so long with, would continue."

The young man felt his heart race as those butterflies returned to his stomach. The feelings he loved the man caused. Feelings he always had around Vlad. "I love you, so much Daniel, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the greatest honor, and marry me?"

Without thinking, Danny tackled Vlad to the ground and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away, he smiled brightly. "You're such a fruitloop." He kissed the man's lips once more. "Yes, I'll marry you." Cheering filled the room as he was pulled into another breathtaking kiss by the older hybrid before they pulled apart with goofy grins.

They stood and the young man opened the ring box to a plain black gold band with a single emerald set in the gold. Vlad slipped it on and then kissed his new ring before they turned around and were smothered with congratulations and hugs. Smiles on everyone's faces as they celebrated the new engagement and the holidays.

After the party had died down and everyone either went to bed or went home; Vlad and Danny lied in his old room. They had insisted they stay since they were spending the day there tomorrow anyway. A hand played with his hair as his head lied on the man's broad chest. "I'm glad everyone was okay with us getting married. I expected Jazz or my mom to say something, but they were just as happy as everyone else."

"That's because I gathered everyone a week ago and discussed it with them. How else did I get everything set up without you knowing?"

Danny laughed when Tucker and Sam's words came back to him. "Did you ask my parents for my hand or something?"

"Actually, yes."

"Dude, that's so old school," the teen laughed.

"I didn't necessarily ask them permission," the older hybrid flicked his head. "I stated I was going to ask you to marry me. I asked them for their blessing. After a lengthy discussion they agreed. Although I was surprised, your father was the one to threaten me if I hurt you in any way. I expected that to be your mother," Vlad chuckled softly.

Danny laughed as well, a happy sigh escaping his lips after. "I love you Vlad," the teen whispered against the man's skin while he nuzzled his face against Vlad's chest.

"I love you too, my little badger," the older halfa spoke softly,keeping the intimate air between them. Vlad pulled up his left hand and kissed the ring once more, causing the young hybrid to blush. "Daniel, I know this seems a bit late to ask, but are you sure about marrying me? You are only 19, I know this is a huge step, especially for someone so young."

Danny bit down lightly on the chest he had been kissing. "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure. I know just how big it is. But I love you, and I always will. I know that for a fact. I can feel it...in my core and my heart." He glanced up to the man, meeting cobalt blue eyes.

"You feel it with your core as well?" The billionaire whispered, surprise obvious in his voice.

A bright smile filled the young halfa's face as he nodded. "Skulker told me about the ghosts who feel connected with their cores, are essential to soul mates in a sense. And when I felt that with you, especially during those moments when our cores would do that weird thing together, I knew that's what we were. So I've known for a while that we would be staying together."

Vlad pulled him into a kiss, rolling them over as he deepened it. Danny's hands wound around the billionaire's neck, pulling him even closer, no space left between them. A hand cupped his cheek as the other rested on his hip. As they pulled away breathlessly, lips moved from his own across his face, placing gentle and light kisses everywhere.

Danny felt complete whenever he was with Vlad, his heart always raced while butterflies danced in his stomach. It was a feeling he loved, especially since it was Vlad who always caused it. And now, he would never have to live without it again.


End file.
